The invention relates to a method for influencing the thickness and gloss and/or smoothness in the treatment of a fiber material web in at least one press gap formed by rolls, wherein at least one of the rolls comprises an adjustable deflection roll with a flexible roll jacket braced in the pressing force plane on a plurality of support elements, and wherein the web thickness present across the width of the fiber material web can be corrected by corresponding pressure loading of the support elements.
It is known for example, that in order to increase the smoothness and gloss of paper, the use of locally heated rolls is frequently necessary in the smoothing mill, even when line forces are large. The dependencies of the moisture content of the paper, of the temperature of the rolls forming the press gap, of the contact pressure force and also of the dwell time in the press gap which has to be taken into account are described, amongst other things, in EP 0 245 250.
Mutual dependencies arise in the known arrangements, in particular in that the zonewise temperature increases of a roll effected for the zonewise influencing of the transverse thickness profile admittedly have the consequence of pressing force changes in the pressure gap but can, however, simultaneously lead to the influencing of the transverse smoothness and gloss profiles.